the_future_is_wildfandomcom-20200215-history
Garden worm
|image = |name = Garden worm |kingdom = Animalia |phylum = Annelida |class = Polychaeta |order = Terebellida |familia = Phyllobranchidae}} The '''garden worm' is a species of photosynthetic amphibious bristle worm native to the Central Desert of Pangaea II in 200 million AD. It has a symbiotic relationship with a variety of green algae, which provides it with a constant food source on its own body. The garden worm is one of a number of polychaetes endemic to the Central Desert, and belongs to the family Phyllobranchidae. Evolution The garden worm is descended from a marine bristle worm of the family Trichobranchidae, which became trapped in a system of underground reservoirs when the Shallow Sea was displaced by the formation of Pangaea II and became the Central Desert. This single worm flourished and diversified into several families, including that of the garden worm, which seems to be the only Central Desert polychaete which ever leaves the caverns. Biology The garden worm is about 18 inches (45 centimeters) long and some 1.5 inches (3.5 centimeters) high. It generally resembles a very large segmented worm, with a large number of short, stubby legs, a pair of short horny projections above its two compound eyes. Its most distinguishing feature is several long, fleshy lobes running down each side of its body, all of which are packed with algae, which turns them green. Other parts of its body, including its face and areas of its back, are also stained green by algae. The algal growths and green colouration make the whole animal resemble a sort of strange plant. It is capable of secreting a chemical dissolvant from between its segments, which is able to dissolve terabyte glue; and a foul-smelling or -tasting liquid which repels other animals when secreted in water. Behaviour The garden worm is semi-aquatic and a fast swimmer, and lives mainly in the subterranean reservoirs which are scattered beneath the Central Desert. The garden worm's symbiotic relationship with algae means that it never has to seek out its own food: the algae growing in its lobes provides it with all the nutrients in needs. However, in order for the algae to photosynthesize, garden worms must spend a large amount of time each day basking in the sun on the desert surface. When basking, they raise their midsections off the ground by almost half their own length, then unfurl and fan out their algal tendrils. Ecology The garden worm has a very close symbiotic relationship with a variety of green algae, which grows inside the fleshy lobes running along the garden worm's sides. The algae creates food from nothing but air, water, and sunlight, allowing the garden worm to survive in the harsh environment of the Central Desert. The relationship also benefits the algae, allowing it to photosynthesize when the garden worms bask in the sun for exactly that purpose. Garden worms are also important for terabytes, which harvest the green algae and farm it as their own food source. A special terabyte caste, the gum spitter or warrior, has developed to incapacitate baskings garden worms whilst transporters harvest the algae, a process which does not seriously harm the worm. Garden worms are able to dissolve the restrictive glue shot by terabytes by secreting their dissolvant. Another animal which hunts garden worms is the slickribbon, another aquatic polychaete found in the subterranean caverns. The acidic secretions of the garden worm may also be used to repel these predators. Appearances In the documentary In "The Endless Desert," a garden worm basking in the sun is attacked by an army of terabytes, which manage to harvest a small amount of algae from it. One garden worm is later attacked and chased by a slickribbon in the underground reservoirs, but is able to escape by squirting liquid at its aggressor. In the animated series Major appearances In "The Future Is Underground," an army of terabytes led by an arrogant warrior and his equality-seeking transporter attack a garden worm, which is briefly captured but escapes by secreting dissolvant. Minor appearances In "Night Crawlers," Emily takes several photographs of a garden worm. In "Swimming With Slickribbons," a garden worm is briefly chased by Philo, a tough slickribbon, and another is seen C.G. and Emily scurrying down a hole in the sand. Intrigued, they go off into the desert and find more, but have to quickly return to the Time Flyer to help Luis. List of appearances *''The Future Is Wild'' **1x01. Welcome to the Future **1x10. The Endless Desert **''The Future Is Wild'' (US) *''The Future is Wild: A Natural History of the Future'' *''The Future Is Wild'' animated series **1x09. The Future Is Underground **1x13. Night Crawlers **1x19. Swimming With Slickribbons *''The Future Is Wild: The Living Book'' *''The Future Is Wild VR'' Notes *The name "garden worm" seems to be a pun. The animal closely resembles the modern-day earthworm (which is also known as the garden worm), but it is also quite literally a "garden worm" - a worm which is itself a garden. Gallery |-|Documentary= FIW 1x10 Central Desert oasis 2.png FIW 1x10 Garden worms.png |-|Promotional= Gardenworm-600px.jpg Garden worm banner.png In other languages Navigation Category:Animals Category:Invertebrates Category:Polychaetes Category:Organisms of 200 million AD Category:Organisms of Pangaea II Category:Organisms of the Central Desert Category:200 million AD